Stockholm Syndrome
by themarauders259
Summary: Lily Evans is kidnapped by the Marauders. But she falls in love with a particular messy-haired Marauder. And instead of running away from her captor she finds herself wanting to stay captive and becomes the victim of 'stockholm syndrome". Read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1:Lily June Evans

STOCKHOLM SYNDROME

Chapter 1: Lily June Evans

 **Author's Note: Hey there! The Marauders here (aka Moony, Padfoot and Prongs). This is our first fanfic and we really really hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Teenagers like us own Harry Potter? Hhahahahah…we wish**

 **On with the story!**

 _Who's that shadow holding me hostage?_

 _I've been here for days_

 _Who's this whisper telling me that I'm never gonna get away?_

 _I know they'll be coming to find me soon_

 _But I fear I'm getting used to_

 _Being held by you_

 _Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction_

CHAPTER 1: LILY JUNE EVANS

JAMES' POV

I shift my position. My leg is starting to fall asleep. Tingles shoot up and down my leg. I grunt. Sitting on a bloody tree for hours, spying, is a difficult job.

"Getting tired, Prongs?" my best mate asked me.

"We've been here for more than four hours Padfoot!"

"This was your idea." Sirius said smirking at me.

I glance over at him. He is sitting on a branch below me in the same position. He flips back his hair which reach up to his chin. He surely can cut them, but he won't trying to look like some royal…..well, he can pull it off. I think wryly.

"Couldn't Wormtail do this?" I sighed. "United, we spy," he answers back with a smirk. Sirius tugged at my muggle jeans and then nodding towards the window of the girl we were supposed to be spying on.

She was apparently cleaning up her room since an hour and now she was gazing out of her window with a wistful expression.

 _Lily June Evans_. A beautiful name, she looked beautiful too. I had to admit. Thick, dark red hair which reached upto her shoulders. Almond- shaped emerald green eyes and pale skin. She was short, might reach till the base of my neck if she were close enough…Wait, what the hell am I thinking about? I shook my head to clear the unwanted thought.

I wondered why she looked so sad. She was beautiful, had a loving family, and a boyfriend whom she adored. Well, why do I bloody care?

"We should do it tonight", Sirius suggested

"Alright tonight's the night."

Tonight, we kidnap Lily Evans.

 **A/N : So, this is the first chapter folks! Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

 **So marauders signing off...Mischief managed. Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Hazel Eyes

Chapter 2: Hazel Eyes

 **A/N: So, here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: If we'd own Harry Potter, we'd be rich as hell; not sitting in a bedroom making fanfictions.**

Lily's POV  
Chapter 2: Hazel Eyes

 _"My parents warned me about the drugs in the streets but never about the ones with hazel eyes and a heartbeat."_

I knew it! I knew it! I just bloody knew it! I knew it from the moment I saw him and Adeline together 3 weeks ago that something was up. Now look! He left me for _her_! That bitch!

I curl up on my bed and gaze at the stars so far away. I heard a knock on my door and my father enters! He gave me a small smile but I couldn't bring myself to smile back at him. He walks forward and puts a hand on my head. He always knows when something is up with me. He loves me so much. He liked Andrew, but he sort of knew that he'd break my heart.

"Hey there, sweetie."

"Hi Dad." I answer weakly.

"Alright?"

"Kind of."

"Just forget about him."

"I'm trying, Dad."

After sitting on the edge of my bed, he envelopes me in a hug. I feel so safe and warm in his arms, like he won't let anything hurt me. He smells like coffee and something else, I couldn't recognize but the scent was comforting. He kissed the top of my head and left.

I was deep in thought when I felt something. The hair on the back of my neck rose up. I felt like someone was watching me. I ignored the feeling and I changed into my black camisole and grey shorts and tried to fall asleep. Slowly I felt my lids grow heavy and sleep overcame me.

I was asleep peacefully but all of a sudden I felt quite hot. My hair were starting to stick at the nape of my neck and I opened my eyes out of curiosity. I gasped and a hand covered my mouth as if to keep me silent. Instead of seeing my ceiling, I found myself staring into a pair of eyes. The only sound I could hear was the frantic beating of my heart. I could feel myself getting lost in those eyes. The intruder smelled like some kind of expensive men's cologne, leather and pine. His eyes were hazel with hints of green. Steady. Mysterious. Perfect.

And then everything went black

 **A/N: Our second chapter! The review button is right below. We'll update soon.**

 **Marauders signing off. Mischief managed. Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3:The Precious Thing

Chapter 3: The Precious Thing

 **A/N: Thank you to the reviewers, your reviews mean a lot to us! So this chapter is a little longer than the rest and we don't know when we'll be updating cause we have school and extra studying and busy schedules but we will update whenever we can…ok so enough with the rambling and on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: All JKR's people**

 **CHAPTER THREE  
THE PRECIOUS THING  
JAMES' POV**

'' _Everything's uglier up close" she said.  
"Not you" I answered.  
~ Paper Towns  
John Green_

''Moony would you hurry up?'' I said exasperatedly.

''And buck up Wormtail!'' Sirius added, exasperation evident in his voice too.

We hurried through the forest. We were lucky the Evans' house was near the woods; the trees provided excellent cover.

''So, is everyone familiar with the plan?'' Remus asked.

''Yes _sire._ We've been over it a hundred times already.'' Wormtail replied with a hint of sarcasm.

We reached the edge of the forest and the house came in sight. Everything was eerily silent with exception of the occasional hoot of an owl. The cool wind was blowing gently, rustling the leaves. I could see that except the porch light, all lights in the Evans' house were switched off. Everyone in the house seemed to be asleep. Well they would be, it was 3 am in the bloody morning! Wormtail yawned. Sirius rolled his eyes at him. It annoys me a lot when someone roll their eyes. What's the point of doing it? I don't understand it at all.

''Let's go Prongs'' Sirius said prodding me.

"Moony, Wormtail go and be the lookout" I said, bidding them off and went towards the house, Sirius right at my heels. Moony and Wormtail were supposed to keep watch on two sides of the house and Sirius was supposed to assist me in kidnapping the red-head.

''Are you sure Flower would be asleep?'' Sirius asked.

''Flower!?'' I raised my eyebrows.

''Well Lily-Flower, get it?''

I swear, sometimes Padfoot drives me completely crazy. I shook my head and muttered, "Whatever".

We were standing under Lily's window, looking up at it.

''Alright, you know what to do Paddy."

Sirius waved his wand and said the incantation, "Wingardium Leviosa"

I slowly began to rise up in the air and he stopped when I was in level with the window. Taking out my wand, I quickly murmured '' Alohomora'' and the window opened soundlessly. I stepped inside and tiptoed forward. Through the hazy moonlight I could make out her sleeping form. I looked around the room. It looked neat with the exception of one or two clothes strewn across the floor. There was a large carpet covering most of the floor so my footsteps were muffled. There was a desk by the corner with a chair and a jacket was hanging over its arm.

I crept towards the sleeping girl. She seemed to be in deep sleep. I slowly sat down beside her and leaned over her. I felt warmth seeping all over me. A silence seemed to envelope around me. She was even more beautiful up close. Her face was peaceful but then she started to fidget and I could see drops of sweat forming on her upper lip. She opened her eyes and gasped. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and her eyes went very wide and stared into mine. Damn, her eyes. They were just perfect. I had never seen eyes so green. But I had a task to do. I waved my wand and muttered an incantation and watched her pretty eyes grow heavy and drift close. She was asleep again and won't wake up till late morning.

I found a notepad on her desk along with a bottle of ink and a quill. I quickly tore off a page, dipped the quill into the pot of ink and wrote my message. Just as I was about to straighten up, I heard Sirius' voice and I turned to see him hanging off the window ledge.

''Mate, did you hit yourself with the Sleeping Spell too? How long does it take for you to knock out an eighteen-year-old girl, not to mention you are four years older than her'' he said.

''I'm done.'' I went towards the bedside table and placed my note on it.

''C'mon grab her and let's get out of here. Someone might wake up. _C'mon_.'' While saying this he stepped into the room, getting tired of hanging off the window ledge. He grabbed the jacket hanging off the chair's arm and draped it over her. I bent over and taking hold of her, I threw over my shoulder. Unsurprisingly, she was very light. Sirius casted an incantation on both of us and quickly jumped out of the window. He lowered to the ground slowly and landed with a soft thump, followed by me carrying the sleeping red- head.

We hurried towards the woods where Remus and Peter were waiting anxiously for us.

''Mischief managed'' Peter said with a wide grin when they both saw us with me carrying Lily on my shoulder.

The faces of the rest of us lit up with victorious smiles too.

''Prongs, you completed this mission just like James Bond", Remus said smirking.

''Bond? But I'm a Potter.'' Confusion on my face.

''Oh, I'm talking about that secret agent and spy. Remember that moon-mie we saw?'' said Peter

'' It is called a moon-vie'', Remus corrected.

''Oh whatever let's first get out of here and we'll celebrate later'' Sirius said and walked deeper into the forest to Apparate, followed by us. I kept thinking about the note I had left for the red-head's father, shifting her a little on my shoulder.

 _'You stole the thing most precious to me, I'm stealing yours.'_

 **A/N: So…the third chapter! Tell us what you think about it. We'll just let you know that the story will get clearer after a few chapters so we apologize if you're feeling confused but the Marauders' motives for kidnapping Lily will be cleared soon.**

 **Marauders signing off. Mischief managed. Xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Intimidating

STOCKHOLM SYNDROME

Chapter 4: Mr. Intimidating

 **A/N: We are so, so, so, sorry for updating so late but this is our longest chapter and it took us ages to write. We hope y'll like it!  
On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own a thing. All the characters belong to JKR.**

' _I knew one guaranteed way to remove someone else's smirk; too bad for me I was handcuffed and couldn't reach to Owen's face to slap it.'  
~ J. _

CHAPTER 1: MR. INTIMIDATING

LILY'S POV

 _I was walking down a pathway which had small, beautiful lilies (pun intended) at its sides. The sunshine was glittering off the vast lake and lovely, warm wind was caressing us. I sighed, feeling content. I began swinging our entwined hands, I smiled up at him, at his handsome face. My Andrew._

 _His deep blue eyes were full of love. Love for_ _ **me.**_ _But, I felt that something was wrong, and I started to feel uneasy. All of a sudden, Andrew's eyes changed from a calm blue to a fierce hazel. I stepped back with shock. His polo necked T-shirt changed to a leather jacket. It felt quite strange for him to wear a leather jacket on such a sunny day. The bright sunny sky suddenly turned into a gloomy overcast one. The wind grew colder and blew with more intensity. He stepped towards me and seized my wrists, locking them in his iron grip. I tried to pull away but I couldn't, he was way too strong._

" _Let go of me!" I cried out but to no avail._

I began to scream and when my eyes opened, I found myself covered in sweat. My wrists burning. I sighed, it was just a dream. I realised that I was in an unknown room lying on a bed that wasn't mine. The room had a sloping roof, pale blue walls and a wooden floor. On the right side of the bed nearby a wide window there stood a desk with a chair. Then it hit me that I was bloody kidnapped. I noticed my jacked lying on the bed beside me. My jacket comforted me in this unfamiliar place.

I suddenly heard a deep male voice, "Sleeptalk, much?"

I turned to my left to see a guy in leather jacket sitting on an armchair in the corner with his legs on the coffee table. The first thought that came to my mind was- _God! He is handsome._ He had an aura of mystery around him. Then, I noticed his eyes... _hazel_! Wait...I know those damn eyes. _He is my kidnapper!_ I suddenly felt scared of that devilishly good-looking face.

My eyes went wide taking him in and I bit my lip. "Who are you?" I mumbled.

As he stood up, I noticed his extremely messy hair that were stuck up at the back but it didn't make him any less handsome. It took him just two strides to reach the edge of the bed. I struggled to get away from him but my hands were tied to the bedpost. So that was the reason they seemed to be burning. He watched me, his expression unreadable.

He suddenly lifted his right leg and placed it on the bed and then placed his hands on the bedpost with my hand in between his. He leaned over me, his face inches from mine. His eyes were full of anger behind the lenses of his round glasses.

"Who are you?" I asked him again, my voice squeaky.

"Your worst nightmare" he answered in a husky voice, and I felt his warm breath on my face. My eyes went wide, my breath hitched and I whimpered.

"Scared of me, are you?" he said smirking at me. In any other situation I would've rolled my eyes but I seemed to be paralysed. He let go of the bedpost and leaned back with a smug look. He took his knee off the bed and went to the door. Before he could step out, I cried out desperately, ''Atleast untie my hands before you leave, they hurt like hell!''  
He smirked a little and replied ''Good''  
He stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. I had no idea whether he would come back. I didn't want him to. His quiet demeanour scared me out of my wits. I shifted my head to get a look at my tied up hands. They were tied to the bedpost by a thin rope which was biting into my skin, making it raw red. I was surprised they weren't bleeding. My shoulders were aching, even though the bed was soft, I couldn't get comfortable. I wondered if he had charmed the rope due to which my wrists hurt so much. I looked around the room. There was a wide window but I couldn't see anything except the cloudy sky due to my position. There was a door across the bed which I assumed to be the bathroom. I could hear a clock ticking but I couldn't see it and the ticking sound sort of comforted me.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching the room. Knowing it was him, I took a deep breath to shout profanities at him. He entered, the sight of him irked me. He strode towards the armchair in the corner. My words died in my throat. He settled himself on the chair and sipped what I assumed to be juice from the glass he was holding and it made me realize how ravenous I was. My stomach grumbled, and in the silence, he heard it. He glanced at me and to irritate me further, he took a big gulp of the juice and made a lip-smacking sound. I ignored him and my hunger. I had been here only for a few hours but this place was already making me very desperate to escape.

All of a sudden, I heard a popping sound and it made me jump. I saw that it was a house-elf with a tray in its hands. It came closer and I spotted a slice of toast, a bowl of what looked like porridge and a small pitcher of water and a glass. Taking his legs off the coffee table, my kidnapper said, ''Thank you Twitchy, you can out it on this table.''  
''Does Master need anything else?'' the elf asked in a high squeaky voice.  
''No that would be all Twitchy you may go now.''

Merlin, this was too much. First the juice and then the whole damn breakfast! _Can't he go and eat somewhere else? Does he really have to rub it in my face?_ I gave a big sigh.

Without a word, he approached the bed, leaning over me, he untied my hands. It was such a relief. As he stepped back. I sat up and rubbed my red wrists. I don't know what came over to think it would be possible, I just jumped up from the bed and ran towards the door. I was just inches from it when his hand grabbed me by my waist and slammed me against the wall beside the door. My hazel-eyed kidnapper's expression was one I had never seen before. It was full of pure rage. It scared me to my core.

''Not. So. Fast.'' He hissed. Each word sent a chill down my spine.  
''Why are you doing this? Why did you kidnap me?'' my voice came out in a whisper.

He stepped back without answering and taking firm grip of my arm, he dragged me towards the armchair he was previously sitting and flung me down on it.  
''Eat.'' He said referring to the breakfast.

He left, shutting the door quietly behind him again. I stared at the plate of breakfast in front of me on the coffee table and I picked up the glass of water. I finished it in two big gulps, and I realized how thirsty I had been. I ignored the food, my hunger gone and picking up my jacket on the bed, I pulled it on and walked towards the window. The view I saw took my breath away. I was looking out at a valley, covered with the greenest fir trees and there were snow-capped mountains in the distance and the clouds were hanging low and the sky was grey. It was the most beautiful sight I ever had the pleasure of seeing. I was pretty sure we weren't in England anymore. I always wanted to travel and it was ironic that I was looking out at this beautiful valley while I was kidnapped. I sighed and pressed my forehead against the window pane. I imagined myself out of here, free, away from Mr. Intimidating and his messy hair and hazel eyes. I imagined myself walking down the forest-covered valley, my finger-tips brushing the dew-drops on the needle-shaped leaves, the cool fresh mountain air blowing through my hair. The image was so vivid that I could almost smell the fragrance of pine and hear the crunching sound my feet would make on the pine-needle strewn forest floor. My eyes snapped open. It was all just wishful thinking, I scoffed at myself. I was aching to get out of this room but I knew all my attempts at escape would be thwarted.

The door suddenly banged open. I whirled around, but before I could say a word to my kidnapper, I realized that it was not him. _Oh my Merlin!_ Are all the kidnappers supposed to be so good-looking? This one was tall, but a little shorter and stockier than the messy-haired kidnapper. He had chin-length black hair and intense grey eyes. Both of the guys were handsome but this one had an air of aristocracy about him.

He shut the door and glanced at the plate of food. Then with his eyebrows raised, he moved towards me. He stopped three feet away and asked in a calm voice,  
''Why haven't you eaten when you were specifically instructed to do so?''  
''I don't want to eat.'' I replied simply, folding my arms across my chest. He stepped closer. Now he was just two steps away. He raised his eyebrows.  
''Do you wish to starve to death?'' he asked.  
I didn't feel scared of him like I was of Mr. Intimidating. Before I could answer, he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me towards the armchair. He flung me down on it and towered over me. _Okay, this was getting old now._  
''Look red-head, unless you want to die you better eat cause this is all you're going to get.''  
''If I'd want to eat, I would. But I don't want to, so I won't. It's as simple as that.''  
His lips twitched. ''Are you serious? No wait that's me.''  
I raised my eyebrows in confusion.  
''Fine have it your way, you're going to pay for it anyway'' he said and looking frustrated, he thumped his fist loudly on the wall.  
A maniac-like grin lit up his features.

 **A/N: Our longest chapter! The next chapter won't take long to upload. Reviews are very much appreciated!  
Marauders signing off. Mischief Managed. Xoxo.**


End file.
